Ginklas Ceremonies: Salute to the Commander
Locations: Voss, Voss-Ka Screenshot 2012-05-24 22 05 42 955000.jpg|Acting Commander P'lantari arrives on Voss. Screenshot 2012-05-24 22 11 12 277000.jpg|Ginklas in honor guard positions on the way to the Acting Commanders office. Screenshot 2012-05-24 22 17 48 983000.jpg|Armsman Esk Screenshot 2012-05-24 22 21 52 650000.jpg|Armsman Irene Screenshot 2012-05-24 22 24 08 431000.jpg|Armsman Malieus Screenshot 2012-05-24 22 25 51 784000.jpg|Armsman Kyioth Screenshot 2012-05-24 22 28 53 142000.jpg|Armsman Carcharoth Screenshot 2012-05-24 22 30 13 130000.jpg|Sergeant Michitis Screenshot 2012-05-24 22 32 15 606000.jpg|Leftenant Amah Screenshot 2012-05-24 22 34 19 485000.jpg|Captain Rhaven Screenshot 2012-05-24 22 36 16 242000.jpg|Jari Jia-li Odo Screenshot 2012-05-24 22 16 00 374000.jpg|Commander Zepthys P'lantari! Screenshot 2012-05-24 22 47 18 805000.jpg|Congratulations Commander! Date: ((OOC: May 24th 2012, 10:30) This ceremony began with a surprise honor guard meeting Captain (Acting Commander) Zepthys P’lantari at the Voss Orbital shuttle. Awaiting him first was Captain Rhaven, acting in her official position of house Greeter to a dignitary of her own house. Also in attendance was this Archivist and Armsman Potentius. As the Acting Commander was escorted to his office in the communications building, Captian Rhaven spoke different remembrances of others she had acted as honor guard and escort for. As the group progressed across the bridges of Voss-ka, the full force of the Ginklas stood at attention along the route and formed up into units behind the Acting Commander as he passed. The entire procession ended at the Communications building where all Ginklas fell into formal inspection ranks at Captain Rhavens command. She then opened the ceremonies with a brief explanation as to why the Ginklas had assembled. “I suppose first I should have given the intent of this gathering, All know that Captain P’lantari has long served as the “Acting” Commander. I have gathered us here today that we might acknowledge him as our Commander, that none may question our chain of command. So as Armsman Esk will begin, it is my intent to have each of us give him our pledge of support and loyalty worded as you please. ---- Armsman Esk: Uh, Good luck? Armsman Irene: Sir, my congratulations and wishes of nothing but victory, glory, and a lack of petty politicians interfering with your duties. Armsman Malieus: Congratulations on your new position Commander. May we crush the Republic and all else who oppose us under your wise and strong command. Armsman Kyioth: You have done much for this house and its people, Commander, and most will never hear all that you’ve accomplished. Remember however, that you need not do your work alone. With but a word you will have the full might of the Ginklas at your back. Stay strong, and know that your Ginklas will do so in turn. You do not fight this house’s or your own battles, alone. Armsman Carchoroth: You’re proven yourself an effiecient Commander, thus far. I do not doubt our success will continue with you in charge sir. Congratulations. Sereant Michitis: Ahem. (Rhaven Whispers: Congratulations…) You helped me rescue my brother. That alone is a sign of dedication and loyalty to your fellow soldier. I look forward to the day that we can tear apart our enemies and crush their skulls beneath our boots in the glorious days of war. Oh, and congratulation. Leftenant Amah: Congradulations, Commander. May we grow strong and fearsome under your leadership and may the day hasten that we raise out weapons together in war. (Nods) That is all. Captain Rhaven: Captain P’lantari you showed me respect before you had reason to believe it deserved. You have been strong where I was weak. You have been wise where I am brash. Whatever days ahead may hold, I shall ever be yours Captain, I shall always be your friend. Jari Jia-li Odo: So, lots of people say you can’t lead and be loved. But you are so loved Cap… Commander P’lantari. And I bet any of the people in this room would fight to the death if anyone said you weren’t a good leader. So congrats on your promotion, but even more congratulations on what you’ve accomplished to get here because this is wonderful. You are wonderful. Archivist Mielasis Vikys: I don’t usually speak at these sorts of thing, but I wanted to say that as the Archivist, I will make sure that your command will be remembered in the histories of this House, and the Empire. Congratulations. ---- With this the Captain asked Acting Commander P’lantari to speak: Captain Rhaven: Now Commander, say something inspiring! Acting Commander Zepthys P’lantari: S''omething inspiring? How about this then: it has been a privilege to get to know all of you. Some of you I know rather well and there even a few new faces preset I don’t know at all yet. Regardless of how, much we have interacted in the past, I am certain that together we can succeed over any obstacle. All of you here came with the intention to honor me, but the truth is that you all honor me every day by preforming at the highest level regardless of the challenges before you. My own performance is a direct result of one thing: my desire to live up to the trust and support each and every one of you has shown me. I am truly grateful.'' Captain Rhaven: Acting Commander nevermore, say I. Commander Zepthys Plantari! The ceremony ended with a formal salute to the newly named Commander of the Ginklas, and was followed by an informal meet and greet between the various new and old Armsman once they were officially dismissed.